


The Secret

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, HPFT, James Sirius Remus Peter, Marauders, Marauders versus Severus Snape, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sirius Black Pranks, Stag Dog Rat Werewolf, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf Remus Lupin, animagi, prank gone wrong, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Perfect banner by arrietty. at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><a href="http://s1279.photobucket.com/user/MeggieMarie/media/5D7CC9C3-1C40-4E80-9700-1690254E37C3_zps5gpmspy5.png.html"></a><br/><img/></p>
  <p>    <i>What could possibly go wrong?</i><br/><i>The answer was simple; everything</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which they are overheard.

It was one of those things, that at the time, seemed like a brilliant plan. One of those ideas you have, that in the moment, filled you with an electrifying excitement. Something that had you patting yourself on the back for the pure genius that you possessed. When you thought, _what could possibly go wrong?_ The answer was simple; everything. 

 

***

 

Sirius Black and his partners in crime huddled together in the Charms corridor. The four young men, intoxicated by their own cleverness, happily discussed their plans for that evening. The full moon would make its monthly appearance, which meant a whole night of freely wandering the grounds, and also if they were feeling particularly adventurous, the village of Hogsmeade. 

Sirius’ blood danced through his veins; he was filled with adrenaline, caused by the reckless abandon that took over his entire being, as he thought of the night ahead. Their monthly appointments, as the group referred to their outings in mixed company, was something he eagerly looked forward to, ever since he, James and Peter had mastered becoming animagi. Something that used to be a source of pain and anguish for his close friend, Remus Lupin, had become a wonderful experience they could all share together. It was something that had bonded the boys more tightly than ever before. He felt it truly made them brothers. 

James Potter reached and ruffled his messy black hair -- a habit that clearly annoyed Sirius, who snorted softly each time he had done it -- then glanced around making sure they were entirely alone. 

“What do you reckon, Remus?” James asked with a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes. “Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade tonight?” 

Peter Pettigrew bobbed his blonde head, and wore a large smile on his chubby pink face. It was obvious he thought it a fantastic idea. Remus, on the other hand, casted his eyes to the ground and shook his head in a subdued way. 

“I’m not sure,” said Remus uncertainly. “It was a close call last time, and I just couldn’t live with myself if…” he trailed off. 

Peter’s face seemed to lose a bit of color at what Remus had failed to finish saying. Sirius remembered it all too well. 

***

_James and Sirius had surveyed the village prior to venturing there. They always took every precaution they could to make sure Remus had not harmed any innocent bystanders. They thought everything had been clear, and Sirius barked the signal for Remus and Peter to come along._

_For roughly a quarter of an hour everything went smoothly. The four boys, all in their animal forms -- stag, dog, rat and werewolf -- ran through the village. Sirius, as had become tradition, was ready to sneak into Honeydukes and come out carrying as many sweets as his mouth could hold. Peter was small enough to slide under the door, and from inside, he would unlock it and let Sirius in. The night’s spoils were then kept in a satchel James would have attached to his antlers. It was the perfect plan._

_However, on that particular evening, their plan went south… quickly._

_The shopkeeper’s wife had apparently worked late and was sat behind the counter. Her quill scratched across a bit of parchment as she did inventory in the dim candlelight. She was so absorbed with her work that she hadn’t noticed the large black dog which made its way into her establishment. Sirius froze the moment he saw her, not out of fear of being caught, but rather out of terror that Remus would have caught her scent._

_Sirius backed up slowly, his heart drummed faster than he had ever felt it before. He silently pleaded that he would have the door closed before anything happened, but his pleas were not answered. Just as he stood on his hind legs, and had the doorknob in his mouth, he heard a bloodcurdling growl erupt behind him._

_Remus had caught the scent._

_James quickly placed himself next to Sirius; both boys, stag and dog, blocked the door. Sirius chanced looking back into the store, and he saw as the woman froze upon hearing Remus’ inhuman sound. Her face went pale and it looked ghost-like in the dim lighting. Remus clawed at the ground, leaned his head back, and let out the chilling howl a werewolf typically made before going in for the kill._

_Not having time to think, Sirius turned his back on Remus, which admittedly was foolish, and barked at the woman. He prayed that she would understand the sentiment of his unspoken words --_ Get the fuck out of here, you bloody idiot! He’ll kill you! __

_Looking back, he saw Remus crouched and ready to advance. James stomped his hooves and had his head down, ready to attack Remus if necessary. Sirius growled at his best friend and showed his teeth. He did not want to fight, but would not hesitate if it became essential._

_As Remus slowly crawled forward, snarling and showing a frightening set of razor sharp fangs, Sirius took another look back and felt a wave of relief as he saw the top of the woman’s head sink beneath the floor, and the lid to the trapped door closed above her._

_Sirius and James roughly nudged Remus away -- and earned a few scrapes and scratches in the process -- and after a few terrifying moments, finally had Remus back at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack._

_By the time morning had come, the boys had all but acted as if nothing more than a prank gone wrong happened. They shared Chocolate Frogs and biscuits as they laughed and recounted the night before.  Although, Sirius had noticed the faraway look in Remus’ eyes as he, James and Peter continued to joke about the close call._

***

James seemed to be thinking of the close incident as well. “Erm… Reckon you might be right, Remus.” 

The look of relief was evident on Remus’ face. 

“The forest?” Sirius suggested with a shrug. It seemed like a safe enough option. 

Peter gulped audibly. “B-but, Sirius. There’s… _things_ in there. Like - like giant spiders and...  _werewolves_ ,” he whispered. 

Remus shook his head as James rolled his eyes, and Sirius let out of bark-like laugh. 

“You can’t be serious-” 

“Because you are,” James interrupted. This time it was Remus’ turn to roll his eyes. 

“Cheers, Prongs,” Sirius said then continued. “Peter. You can’t _possibly_ be that thick, can you?” he chastised with a pointed look towards their friend, who happened to be a werewolf. 

Remus flashed his teeth in a wide smile while pointing at his chest. James almost doubled over with laughter. Peter’s lip jutted out in a small pout and his blue eyes watered slightly. 

“You know what I mean,” he mumbled. 

“Peter, listen-” James began, but stopped suddenly when someone sneezed around the corner from where they were standing. 

Sirius froze upon hearing the noise, like a dog who had found its prey. In a flash, he took his wand from his pocket, pointed towards the source of the sneeze and whispered, “ _Petrificus Totalus_.” 

His spell must have hit its target, because a loud thud followed the spell. 

The four boys made their way around the corner, and white hot rage filled every inch of Sirius’ body as he looked down at the pale, greasy haired boy who was sprawled out on the floor. 

" _Snivellus_ ," Sirius growled.


	2. In which Sirius has a plan.

Three wands were aimed directly at the frozen body on the floor. However, Remus stood perfectly still; the expression on his pale, marred face quite clearly said, _How much had he heard?_ Snape’s eyes danced between the four young men, the only part of him that he could move, they burned with fury. Sirius felt a hatred inside him that crawled its way into his ribcage and threatened to consume his pounding heart. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at, _Snape_?” he spat. “Spying on us like that?” 

Peter sniggered, very obviously enjoying the power he and his friends had over the Slytherin they despised. 

“You’re pathetic,” James scoffed. “Always slithering around us like the disgusting snake you are.”

Wherever Sirius and his friends would go, it was never long before they found Snape lurking somewhere nearby. The obsession he had with the four of them could not possibly have been normal. What was he hoping to find out, Sirius wondered. Had he been curious about Remus’ secret? 

Like a lightning bolt to the brain, it struck him. He almost laughed out loud from the excitement it brought him. _Remus’ secret_ … It gave Sirius the most brilliant idea. 

Was it dangerous? Not for him. Reckless? Reckless was Sirius’ middle name. Was it stupid of him? Possibly. But it would have been the most clever way to get Snape off of their backs. Hopefully, what he had begun to plan, would’ve scared Snape enough to keep him away for good. Besides, if things started to get too out of hand, he and James would handle it. _What could possibly go wrong_ , he thought. 

“Leave him,” Sirius said suddenly. 

James rounded on him with an incredulous look in his eyes. 

“But, mate. We really should teach the greasy git a lesson. Don’t you reckon?” 

“Yeah, Sirius. Let’s show Snivelly here what happens when people spy on us,” added Peter. 

Remus, who had finally seemed to pull himself together, exhaled loudly. 

“No. Listen to Sirius. _He’s_ not worth it,” Remus said with a pointed look towards Snape. “We should get to class.” 

Reluctantly, James and Peter agreed, lowered their wands then, with one last contemptuous look towards Snape, James spat, “Lucky for you we’re feeling generous today, _Snivellus_.” 

 

***

 

Later that afternoon, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were enjoying the near emptiness of the Gryffindor common room. Most of the students in their year were off in the library, revising for their OWL exams, while the younger students, who were sat in the opposite side of the room, usually tended to keep a distance from the boys. It seemed they worried that they may fall victim to another one of the boys’ infamous pranks. 

Sirius sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with his arms behind his head. He wracked his brains trying to work out an excuse to leave, so he could get Snape alone to deliver the message he was so dying to give him. He knew that if he said he just fancied a walk, that the others would offer to come with him. That wouldn’t do. Although he thought his plan to be quite genius, he knew that the others may not have agreed with him at the moment. He had to go alone. 

Glancing towards Remus, he noticed his friend’s eyes were trained on the fire, glazed over with a cloud of apprehension in them. Sirius knew that even though Remus was not alone anymore during his transformations, that hadn’t meant that he enjoyed the actual pain of becoming a werewolf. Remus tried to explain the feeling to them a few times, but always said that mere words could not do it justice. They hadn’t needed Remus to explain; they heard the way he screamed when it happened. Sirius suppressed a shudder. 

“It’ll be alright, Remus,” Sirius said softly. “You know we’ll be there.” 

Remus didn’t take his eyes away from the flames, but Sirius saw the corner of his mouth turn up just a hair. “Thanks, mate,” he whispered. 

“I’m bored,” James whined loudly, apparently oblivious to the brief exchange between Sirius and Remus. “Can we go _do_ something? I’m going mad here.” 

James was always unbearable when he was bored, and Sirius knew he would keep complaining until they all gave in and left the common room. But Sirius had to go alone. How could he get out of occupying James? Then it clicked; Sirius thought of how to get away.

“Can’t, Prongs. Got to go meet up with Emmeline for a bit,” he said with a wink. 

James’ mouth puckered in frustration. “ _Uuugh_ ,” he groaned. 

Peter huffed. “Can’t it wait? I’m bored, too.” 

Sirius shook his head and stood up. “Are you lot really all that dull that you need me to have a good time? I mean, I know I’m the life of the party, but...” 

He heard Remus snort at his comment while James threw a pillow at him -- which Sirius just barely dodged. 

“Oh yeah, Pads. You’re a right laugh, you are. How could we _ever_ manage without you?” James said with overly thick sarcasm saturating each word. 

“It’ll be difficult, I know. But somehow you must all soldier on while I’m gone,” Sirius joked. 

James pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “We’ll try, mate. We’ll certainly try. Give my best to Em, yeah?” 

Sirius smirked. “If we have any time for conversation, I will.” The three boys groaned while Sirius laughed his way out of the common room and through the portrait hole. 

Now all he had to do was find Snape. _Now if I were a slimy fuck, where would I be?_ he wondered. 

Knowing Snape, he was probably wherever Evans was, since he was always so far up her arse, it was difficult to tell where he began and she ended. And Lily Evans, being the overachiever she was, most likely would have been in the library with the other students who were revising their brains out. 

When Sirius arrived at the library, Madam Pince shot him a look that would have frightened most other students, but caused Sirius to chuckle under his breath. He knew why she was giving him the death glare. Mostly every time he had entered her library, it was for the sole purpose of setting off dung bombs in the back, causing everyone to run out with Bubble Head Charms placed upon themselves. 

“If you're in here to cause any more funny business, I won't think twice before skinning you alive, Black,” she threatened. 

Sirius flashed the most innocent smile he could muster. “Not today, Pincey. I'm just here for revisions like everyone else,” he lied. 

Madam Pince snorted her disbelief and continued on with the book she was reading when Sirius first walked in. 

Quickly Sirius scanned all of the front most tables, but Snape was nowhere in site. Most likely, if they were there, he assumed they would have been together at one of the tables in the back. Snape always seemed to enjoy isolating Evans from everyone else. The disgusting git that he was. 

Taking care to remain was quiet as possible, Sirius tiptoed through the aisles of books, peering between the empty spaces for any sign of his long, greasy hair. 

When he arrived to the section for Magical Plants and Fungi, his heart leapt with malicious excitement. He found Snape. 

Just as he expected, Snape and Evans were sat together with a pile of books and parchment scattered across the table between them. Evans had her head down, scribbling as if her life depended on it, while Snape watched her intently, like she was something to eat. It made Sirius’s stomach turn. 

Quickly Sirius turned around and took a bit of parchment out from his robes. He summoned a quill and ink from one of the students nearby, who was so wrapped up in his work, he hadn't even noticed the two objects that flew from his table. 

Once he had everything, he took a book from the shelf, sat on the floor and began to write out his note.  
_  
Dearest Snivellus,_

_Fancy knowing what we get up to, do you?_  
Well wonder no more. Meet me at the  
Whomping Willow at nightfall. 

_If you're brave enough. Git._

_S.B._

Sirius laughed quietly to himself as he folded up the parchment and sent the quill and ink back to its owner. He peered through the books again, raised his wand and sent the note soaring and into Snape’s bag. 

Evans looked up, “What was - did you hear something?” She asked Snape. 

Sirius ducked. 

“Thought so,” he heard Snape reply. 

Sirius chanced looking back through the books and saw Snape reach into his bag and pull out the note. 

Evans’ brow furrowed. “What's that?” 

“No idea,” Snape shrugged as he carefully unfolded the parchment. 

Sirius watched Evans look on with an eager and curious expression on her face. Snape, however, crumpled up the parchment angrily and began looking around, presumably for Sirius. 

“Everything alright, Sev?” 

Snape hesitated for a moment before shoving the balled up note back in his bag. 

“Fine, Lils. Everything is fine.” 

A wide smile and a sense of satisfaction came over Sirius before he turned and made his way out of the library. There would be no way Snivellus would turn him down.  

 

 


	3. In which Sirius realizes he made a mistake.

Sirius hid himself in the thick of the trees at the edge of The Forbidden Forest as he watched Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey lead Remus into the secret passage at the Whomping Willow. He was nearly vibrating with excitement waiting for that nosey, sodding, twat to show up. Surely coming face to face with a snarling Werewolf would finally stop Snape’s creepy fascination with Sirius and his mates. And it wasn't like he'd know who the Werewolf was. The plan was perfect.

The sun was setting over the mountains and the sky was taking on the purple hue of dusk. He knew it wouldn't be long until Snivellus arrived, he just hoped the idiot wouldn't get himself caught by the headmaster on his way down. Or worse, be spotted by James and Peter.

To get away alone that evening, Sirius had to lie and say he earned himself a detention and would be late meeting up with them. James seemed suspicious at first, because it was a rare occasion when the two of them weren't sharing a detention together, but Sirius made up some story about McGonagall catching him in the girls’ lavatories earlier that morning. Peter and Remus had a good laugh at that one.

After what felt like ages, Sirius finally saw Dumbledore and Pomfrey exit the Whomping Willow and make their way back towards the castle. Sirius’ heart began beating like a drum as he waited for Snape to arrive.

“He probably won’t even show, the bloody coward,” Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Pacing back and forth, he ran his hand through his hair. The sensible part of his brain started speaking up, making him question if what he was doing was right. What if James doesn’t show in time and he would have to try to take on Remus alone if things were to get out of hand? He only meant to frighten Snape, not kill him, and if he couldn’t get a handle on Remus, that very well could happen.

“Don’t be a prat,” he scolded himself. “Nothing is going to happen. It’ll be a laugh, that’s all.”

In the distance he thought he heard someone coming and froze. Low and behold, the bastard actually showed up. Snape, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, as if he had some sort of tick, was coming down the hill towards the forest. Sirius felt a nasty smile spread across his lips.

“Oi! Snivelly!” he called out.

Snape’s head turned in Sirius’ direction; his eyes were narrowed and he looked as if he was two seconds from aiming his wand at Sirius. As if Snape could have taken him in a duel, Sirius thought as he let out a laugh.

“Alright there, Snape?”

Snape snorted. “Spare me the  _pleasantries_ , Black. What is this all about?” he asked, cutting right to it.

Sirius glanced towards the mountains again. The sun was now set firmly behind them and the sky was growing blacker by the moment. It wouldn’t be long before the moon was out and his plan would have come to fruition. They would need to start making their way immediately if they were to get there on time.

“You’ll see soon enough,” said Sirius as he began to walk towards the Whomping Willow with Snape still standing behind him. “That is, if you think you’re brave enough,” Sirius called over his shoulder.

Sirius heard a soft growl from Snape right before his slapping footsteps raced to catch up to him.

“So you’re just expecting me to blindly trust  _you_?” Snape asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He was right, Sirius thought, he shouldn’t have trusted him at all. But Sirius was beyond happy that he at least was following him. He couldn’t stop picturing the look on Snape’s face once he reached the end of that tunnel and found a werewolf, mid transition, waiting for him on the other side. He had to bite down on his knuckles to keep for laughing out loud.

“Don’t be thick - although, I know you can’t help it.”

Snape let out an annoyed grunt.

“Of course I don’t expect you to trust me, any more than I would trust you. But I do know that you’re going to follow me anyhow,” Sirius said with satisfied grin.

“Fuck off, Black,” Snape hissed as he stopped dead in his tracks. “This is mad. How do I know that you don't have all of your little mates waiting to ambush me?”

Sirius turned around and smirked. “Because if that were the case, it would have happened by now, Snivelly.”

Without waiting for Snape to reply, Sirius spun and continued to lead the way to the secret passage way.

Sirius stopped when he was just out of reach of the Whomping Willow’s murderous branches, took his wand from his pocked and waited for Snape to catch up.

“Have you gone completely mental?! This thing will kill both of us,” Snape shouted as soon as both boys arrived near the wild tree.

Sirius huffed as he gave his wand a small flick and sent a small stick towards the tiny knot which would immobilize the swinging branches. “Give it a  _rest_ , would you?”

When he looked at Snape, he saw that his black eyes widened as the Whomping Willow completely froze. He sputtered for a moment, before his expression turned indifferent again.

“How did you do that?” Snape demanded.

“Well if you weren't paying attention I'm certainly not going to tell you,” Sirius told him.

Snape rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. “Fucking Black,” he mumbled.

Knowing they couldn't waste anymore time, Sirius waved Snape forward. “Well? Are you coming?” he asked then crouched down to get into the secret passage way.

It had been a few months since Sirius had travelled through the tunnel in his human form and he had forgotten how difficult it was to walk through. Being a taller boy for his age, he had to walk hunched over so his head did not hit the dirt ceiling above him. When he turned around to make sure Snape was behind him, it did give him a little bit of vindictive satisfaction to see that he was also having a difficult time, as he was a hair taller than Sirius.

Sirius held back a laugh when he caught the anxious look on Snape’s face, which looked much whiter with the silver glow from his wand, just barely giving it light in the darkened space they were in. Snape’s eyes scanned the almost perfectly circular cut of the long, dirty path ahead of them. Parts of tree roots broke through the earth above them, and small trickles of water ran down the walls. If it hadn’t been magically made, Sirius would have worried as well, since it did look like the tunnel could possibly collapse at any moment, but since he had been through there once a month for the last several months, he knew they were safe.

“Not thinking of turning back, are you?” Sirius called back once he started half-crawling again.

Snape exhaled loudly. “Just keep going, Black.”

Together they went on in near silence, aside from the occasional snide comment coming from Sirius, with a retort from Snape, for nearly three quarters of an hour. Then finally Sirius saw a soft yellow light just ahead of them. They were nearly there. The adrenaline that normally coursed through his veins before a good prank filled him to the point of near laughter. After all his careful planning everything was finally coming together. Snape would see Remus and become so frightened that he would run and never look back. Once and for all, Snivellus would leave them be.

“Almost there,” Sirius said quietly, more to himself than to Snape, although Snape responded.

“ _Finally_ ,” he grumbled.

A twisted smile formed on Sirius’ mouth upon hearing the relief, which he knew would not last long, in Snape’s voice. Without being able to control it, a sinister chuckle escaped him.

At long last they had reached the door leading to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius stopped and placed his hand upon it and turned around to Snape.

“Sure you don’t want to go back to the school? Last chance,” he taunted in a singsong voice.

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. Even though he seemed to be trying to appear unaffected by their surroundings, a hint of apprehension showed in his black eyes. Sirius could tell that he was frightened.

“Good. Well come on then,” said Sirius as he began to push open the door.

Just before he opened it entirely, he heard rushing footsteps coming up through the tunnel. Someone was running towards them, and Sirius’ heart felt like it dropped down his body and through the ground beneath him when he heard a voice shout out.

“ _Sirius! You absolute and complete twat! What the fuck in the name of Merlin are you playing at!_ ” James’ voice echoed all around them.

“Bollocks,” Sirius whispered.

Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight when he heard a bone chilling howl come from above. It was a howl he recognized. One that Remus had only used when he was transformed and caught the scent of human flesh. He was too late, Remus was already fully in his wolf form.

Snape went paler, if that was even possible, and began trembling as he slowly backed away. The reality of what he had actually done began to dawn on Sirius, and he realized that he either had to immediately transform and give away his secret, or get Snape out of there as quickly as possible. As Remus’ snarling started to become closer, Sirius felt bile rise in his throat; he knew he had only about twenty seconds to make a decision, or they all may have been killed.

 _Fucking hell,_  Sirius thought.


End file.
